I've Been Waiting
by Your-Average-Not-Spider-Girl
Summary: Bella's half sister, Aubry, lives with the Cullens. She starts high school, has a normal live beside the vampires, and is basicly an average human with her boyfriend and best friends. But when she meets her niece and her niece's husbands' pack for the first time, she catches a certain wolf's eye and ultimatly, his heart. OCxSeth
1. Chapter 1

APOV Chapter One: Welcome To Forks

I shivered, and yanked the warped metal zipper up on my heavy coat. The wind howled at me as I walked to my car, slapping chocolate brown tendrils in my face. My car was an ugly Mustang, with dull brown interior and a cracked dash. It was all I could afford with my low salary I received at the truck stop in town. It was a cringe worthy car but it got me where I wanted to go while being blasted with heat and jamming out to Scrillex. I jumped inside, fishing in my pocket for my keys. They weren't there. They weren't in the counsel or any of the cup holders. Groaning, I trudged back through the cold and pushed inside. The house had mostly glass walls, and blonde wood floors. Esme liked things bright. "Bella!" I called for my half sister.

Yup. Isabelle Swan is my half sister. I was born shortly after my niece, Renesmee. Renee was our mother. I say was because she and my dad Phil died in a car accident that left me with scars on my face and body. I am 16 years old now and have been living with the Cullen's for 5 years. I know about vampires, and I have heard about werewolves. I haven't met any because they and Renesmee have been touring Canada for the past 7 years.

Bella was beside me in an instant. "What Aubry?" Her porcelain face had slight worry lines, and her full red lips were pursed. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, and a soft brown cashmere sweater with holy jeans graced her perfectly curved body. I smiled at her casual appearance, even though she was still far more beautiful than me. "I, uh, lost my car keys." A sheepish grin spread across my face. "Found them." Edward's voice floated from the laundry room. My brother in law was at my side within seconds. "Here you go. He then pulled Bella and I into a hug. "My girls." He sighed. "Ready for school?"

_**Later, at school**_

I looked at the ugly little buildings. 'Wow.." I sighed. Bella rested her head on Edwards' shoulder, and sighed. "Oh, the memories." I made a gagging noise as I realized Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper were looking at it in the same way. "Old people are gross…." I muttered and walked away with a wave. "History…. With Mr. Mike Newton. And Bella. And Edward." I found my way to Building 3, which coincidentally the class after History was in. I looked at the omnipresent cloud cover when I shut the black steel door behind me. The florescent lighting glared off the white linoleum and blue lockers. Posters for clubs and anti drug enforcement decorated the walls. After seeing Grace, Martha, and several other of my good friends, I found Mr. Newton's classroom. I hung up my jacket on the hooks provided and made a beeline for the desk next to Tristan's. Tristan had jet black hair and gorgeous brown eyes. He was mine, and mine forever. "Hello my love." He smiled, dazzling me. He absentmindedly brushed a lock of hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear. I leaned towards him for a kiss, and right when he was about to give me a sweet peck, Edward was in the room. "Hey sis." He smirked and sat right behind Tristan, unnerving him. Bella walked in and sat in front of Tristan. I groaned and sank in my seat. "I hate you." I thought to Edward, putting malicious feelings in there for good measure. I could hear him chuckling until the teacher walked in. Bella, Edward, and Mr. Newton froze; they stared at each other for the longest time. "Hello class." Mr. Newton cleared his throat and made his way to his desk, outwardly nervous. Joy of all joys. Today was going to be incredible.


	2. Chapter 2: Auntie Aubry

Hi everyone! Urg, I have been camping lately, so this is why the chapters' so late. Thanks for the favorites, so…. Here's the crappy chappie. Leave a review… and stuff…

Aubry: Hehehe…. Me luffs Tristan.

Me: Get over it. Theres a sexy werewolf on the way

Edward: Oh heeeeeeelllllllll no.

Me: Whatever you two. Shut up and read.

APOV Chapter 2: Auntie Aubry

I was working my late shift at the truck stop, ringing up coffee, donuts, and beef jerky to some log hauler. My shift was over in ten minutes, so the transaction was one of the fastest ones ever for me. I was usually one to take 5 minutes to ring up a candy bar.

As I was handing the burly, dirty trucker with his stuff, a beautiful, disheveled woman walked in. She had a pony tail of bronze hair that was slightly snarled and had bits of the freaking forest in it. Her face looked like it was crafted from soft ivory, and rose petals brushed her cheeks. Chocolate eyes stared at me, lighting up. She ran up to the counter, jumping up and down. "OMG! AUNTIE AUBRY!" The lady ran around to the other side of the counter and pulled me in for a hug as my mind turned around. I'm not an aunt… Unless…..

"Renesmee?" I said awkwardly. My arms hung limp at my sides, and I was engulfed in the smell of forest and cheap deodorant. She pushed me at arm's length, graceful fingers wrapped around my shoulders. "Of course it's me silly!" Her voice was fast and sweet, like a summer wind down in Florida. "Wow…" I whispered. I had envisioned a girl my age, less dazzling, less….. womanly. I mean, we're the same age and she's more advanced in the woman department than me.

I pulled her into another hug. "Nice to meet you." We stood there in our embrace behind the counter of the little run down truck stop for 2 minutes before a tall, monstrosity of a man walked in. He was shirtless, his russet skin dirty with mud and sweat. Renesmee walked to him, grabbed his calloused hand, dragging him to me. "Jake, this is my Auntie Aubry!" He stuck out the hand free from my eccentric niece's grasp. "I'm Jacob. Sorry your niece has the mentality of a teenager." A wild grin spread across his face and she slapped him on the arm.

I was speechless. "Uh, my shift is over so…. I guess we can go to the place?" I shrugged, gathering my things. I slipped on my jacket, feeling in my pocket to verify my keys were there. "Let's go."

Jacob and Renesmee sat in the back of my crappy car. Jacob was on the phone with some guys from his pack, and Renesmee was brushing out her hair. My car sputtered and beeped, slowing to a stop. I groaned, banging my head on my steering wheel, muttering.

Jake hung up the phone and poked my shoulder. "Why are we stopped?" He had to speak loud; the rain banging on my car was deafening. I turned around, glaring at him. "Its broken." He laughed, and Renesmee slapped him on the back of his head.

My niece's boyfriend crawled from under my car to face Nessie, as I now call her, and me. We were drenched and shivering. "Well," he started. "There are so many things wrong, but the main thing is you have a gas and oil leak. Your car is drained. On top of it all, I'm positive it will cost more to fix than it's worth."

Tears rolled down my face. My car… My piece of crap car that I loved. I couldn't afford a repair. Bella and Edward wanted me to be independent, so they wouldn't help. I was screwed. "Auntie.." Nessie reached out to hug me. I shrugged her off and went to sit in my car and weep. I could hear voices outside, and soon I heard a buttload more. I looked up, wiping snot from my nose.

Monster sized wolves were standing in the middle of the highway.


	3. Chapter 3: Seth Gets Bit By the Love Bug

Oh my lord Im sorry for not updating in so long! LivelyLadyBlackThorn, I am personally sorry to the bottom of my heart. You may keep your imaginary cookies.

I tremble, looking at the beasts in the middle of the freaking road in freaking Forks. My teeth chatter, my eyes wide in fright. The tall, tan Jacob jogs over to me, a wild white grin on his face.

"These are my friends. Sam, Quill, Embry, Leah.." He pointed a finger and named every one of the wolves. My vision blurred, my knees giving out.

Oh, what I wouldn't give to go back to my semi normal life.

Jake and Renesmee caught me just before I hit the dirty and wet road. My eyelids fluttered. "Fuck this." I groan. The two laugh, helping me back to my feet. Renesmee keeps a strong, thin arm around my waist. Just in case I collapse again.

The wolves shifted awkwardly. "Why are they here?" I whisper to Jake.

"I was going to ask if one of them would give you a ride-" He was cut off by the sound of the giants bounding back into the forest.

"I guess not." I laugh, watching the disappearing forms.

Suddenly, a large, lanky, sandy bundle of blond fur tumbles into the highway, whimpering.

"Seeeeth!" Jacob groans, covering his eyes. "Get here on time, maybe?" He walked over to the wolf, helping the scrambling animal get to his feet. This one obviously wasn't as graceful as the others.

Jake stood in front of Seth, locking eyes. "Give Aubry a ride home. Now. The old Cullen place."

Seth's giant brown eyes found mine. It looked as if he went dumb for a minute. He walked past Jacob, and laid down in front of me. A guttural, whining sound came from the back of his throat. His eyes were pleading, staring straight into my soul.

I break from Renesmee, who is now grinning and laughing like a fool. I take steps backwards. Seth's beautiful eyes follow me. Jacob chuckled. "Oh boy. Cullen isn't going to let him live."

**Im so sorry about the short chapter. I kind of want to skip forward in time atm. Another chappie will come up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

I slide off Seth's back. The ride was long, rough and scary. Jacob and Renesmee ran ahead of us to get the Hello's and OHMYGAWDIMISSEDYOU's out of the way.

Seth looks at me, whimpers, and runs into the woods. I sigh and march into the house.

The whole ride was humiliating. I didn't want to sit on a person. Or a wolf that is a person. You get the idea.

Edward is at my side in an instant. "He didn't try anything funny, did he?"

Edward's voice is a feral, cold growl. It is terrifying.

I shrink back, my stare at the ground. "Is running though mud puddles funny?" My voice is a whisper.

He sees he is scaring me, and backs off. His pale hands run though his bronze hair. "Where is he now?"

"In the woods.. He ran off.."

I can see Bella laughing, catching up with her daughter and Jacob. Her golden gaze lands on me a couple times though. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper are with them, all laughing.

"Am I missing something!?" I yell, exasperated. What in the name of hell is everyone keeping from me?

Did I do something wrong? Is my underwear showing?

"No, your undies are not making an appearance." Edward murmurs from behind me.

A tall, native boy runs into the house. Shirtless. Dayum, he has a good body.

He picks me up in a hug. "Hi there beautiful." He whispers in my ear.

I make a noise of disgust and push him away. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper have him against the wall in a second flat.

"Touch her again. I dare you." Jasper snarls in the boy's ear. He isn't even paying attention. There is a gooey look on his face, his gorgeous, familiar eyes meeting mine.

"Oh! Seth! The one who carried me home." I say, mostly to myself.

"Yeah. Me. Well, I think we will be getting to know each other quite well." Seth waggles his eyebrows. I laugh, and Edward snarls.

"You are not going to touch her." Emmett says, not mad, but more amused. I can see he is holding in a laugh.

I hear Jake's voice ring out. "There isn't anything you can do Cullen. It isn't the boy's fault he Imprinted."

My face screws up in a moment of confusion. "Imprint…." I think hard, knowing I have heard the term before.

It dawns on my, and I incredulously look at Seth. He nods eagerly, pushing away from my male protectors.

"No… Tristan…" I say, and sprint to my room.


	5. Chapter 5: Alice to the Rescue!

Aubry POV

I flop down on my bed, endless sobs racking through my damp, cold body.

I had changed into my favorite polar bear pajamas to help me deal with my dilemma.

That…. Dog thing loves me.

My love is for Tristan and Tristan only. To top it all off, he is supposed to come over for a 'meet the parents' dinner tonight.

The edge of my fluffy mattress sank slightly, and a cool hand patted my leg.

"Aubry, dear, he can't help it."

Alice's chiming voice washed over me like a much needed hug.

I pushed myself up and fell into her hard embrace.

"I just….can't!" I sniffle into her shoulder.

Alice sighed and patted my hair. She pulled me away from her porcelain body.

"Tristan is coming over. Don't ruin your natural beauty before I can enhance it with style and makeup!"

She laughed her breezy laugh, and I hiccupped along with her.

You can't distract Alice from fashion for too long.

She got off the bed and dragged me to my vanity within moments. She parted my chocolate hair with her slender, nimble fingers.

After it fell in feathery waves around me, she started on my makeup. The pale green shadow she smeared on my lids brought out the rich brown color of my eyes. My lips were a frosty pink, matching the trim on my dress.

My dress was a mint color, a strip of pink satin trimming the bodice and hem that settled above my knees.

"I hope that Tristan boy remembered to wear something nice." Alice grumbled while she touched up my blush.

"Of course he did." My face turned insane shades of red.

Tristan often didn't….. do fancy. He was a grungy video gamer.

Alice sucked in a breath, her face beaming with pride.

"I did amazing!" She breathed. "You are the epitome of beauty."

I groaned.

"Be civil. No embarrassment. Please." I said, trying not to itch my eyes.

She closed her eyes, putting a hand over her still heart. "Scouts honor."

"You were never a scout."

"So?"

"Oh Alice…"

**So guys, I'm sorry for the late update. Anyway, how do you think the story is going? I'm going to put the next chapter up soon. I LOVE THE DINNER SCENE IM PLANNING! I hope you do too! So, my faithful followers, adios!**


End file.
